


Top

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: DemonWaves, F/F, Femslash, Kinda, Non-Consensual, Sex, TopWaves, Wayhaught - Freeform, all twitters fault, i hope you like this monstrosity that i have created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught......Nicole and Waverly are going at it, only its Demon Waves and not Waverly. Better yet? Nicole doesn't know it's Demon Waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top

".....god baby, that feels amazing!" Moaned Nicole, her eyes closed as Waverly assaulted her neck. Waverly grinned into her neck, her eyes dark with desire. "Oh baby, were just getting started." Waverly whispered into her lovers ear.

Waverly backed off, her eyes going all over Nicole's face. "No peeking now, keep those eyes of yours closed." Waverly warned, her voice deep and husky. Nicole bit her lip, nodding. 

Waverly trailed kisses down Nicole's neck. "Your mine right." Murmured Waverly into Nicole's neck, sucking on her pulse point. Nicole strained her neck, the muscles tensing under Waverly's mouth. "I'm yours baby, always yours." Nicole moaned. Waverly smirked into the redheads neck, her teeth biting down into her neck which earned a whimper from the taller woman.

Waverly's mouth trailed down lower and lower, between the swell of Nicole's breasts. Her hands gripped both breasts and kneaded them like she was trying to make bread. Fingers pinched and pulled, making Nicole moan with each tug.

Once Waverly finally comes to her prize, Nicole swears she hears her purr. Nicole chuckled, "You sound like your possessed baby." Nicole whimpered out. If Nicole had opened her eyes, she would have seen Waverly looking up between her legs with dark eyes and black veins looking up at her. "You have no idea." Waverly whispered, before she finally claimed her prize.

Nicole's back arched as she felt Waverly's tongue on her sex, teasing and licking. Each lap of tongue sent tiny fire storms coursing through Nicole's veins, traveling all over her body.

Nicole's hands went down to press Waverly further in, trying to make her at last take her. Waverly stopped and gripped her wrists, "No touching Nicky baby." Waverly whispered, pushing her hands away.

Nicole pouted, which soon turned into a moaning smile as Waverly's tongue swirled inside her. Nicole's head thrashed back and forth, she could feel herself getting closer and closer. So could Waverly it seemed, since she started to go faster and faster. "So close. So close." Nicole whispered. "Cum for me baby, cum for me Nicky baby." Waverly whispered, before entering a finger. Once Nicole felt that finger, she explode into pleasure. She screamed Waverly's name into the heavens and all the way down to hell. 

Waverly lapped up all of Nicole, guiding her lover back down into limbo. Waverly crawled back up to face Nicole. "Open your eyes baby." Waverly said, kissing her lips.

Nicole opened her eyes and dark brown orbs met light brown ones. Waverly smiled sweetly at Nicole, and Nicole lazily smiled back. "That was amazing." Nicole whispered, her voice kind of hoarse due to the screaming in pleasure. Waverly smiled, pecking Nicole's lips with her own. 

"I love you." Waverly mumbled onto Nicole's lips.

"I love you to." Nicole mumbled back.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this monstrosity came about after someone tagged me on twitter about someone wanting to see a TopDemonWaves....and after and hour and half, two hours, this thing was born. hope you like. (again, im not good with smut, so sorry)
> 
> til next time


End file.
